


Blanket of Feathers

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure!Lance, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Nesting, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Wing cuddles, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Lance can't tell them. He just can't tell them. If they knew... they would hate him.





	1. Prologue: I long for this...

**Author's Note:**

> Something I really wanted to do for a very long time. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this. 
> 
> This update will be a little slow. Since a few more new things are being released out. But, I'm going to work hard to update as soon as I can. 
> 
> ALSO! Updates might be slow, because my laptop ate shit. But, no worries. I shall continue to post something hopefully every single day. 
> 
> I love you all! <3 <3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by WillowStar!!!

They had such beautiful wings. It was almost staggering to Lance as he stared at his team as they stretched out their wings for a nice flight. Lance stayed in the shadows, after making a poor excuse that he wasn’t feeling well to get out of this nightly activity whenever they were on an alien planet. 

Thankfully, everyone usually shrugged it off. Lance was thankful the trips to planets were rather exhausting and terrifying. Making something like night flights being accused a total normal for all the Paladins. Though, Lance wondered how long would it be until they figure out how he wasn’t there for their group flights time and time again. 

He wondered, with the state of constant fear. They couldn’t know, they couldn’t know about him. 

Lance jumped when he heard a pair of wings flap, making his eyes wandered to the shortest member of team Voltron. “Pidge’s wings are so cute.” Lance mused, staring at the cute wings. Pidge’s wings are puffy and perfect for the small girl’s size. Half of the wings matched Pidge’s tawny colored hair and the other half was a pure white. Sprinkled over it were bits of gold that sparkled in the sun whenever light touched them. 

To Lance, Pidge’s wings matched the girl well, making Lance coo whenever they were out. This caused the girl to always fluff them up in irritation, but Lance could see the other puffing out their chest in pride. 

Blue eyes wandered and soon came to his best friend’s wings. Like his friend, his wings were huge and large. So big that Lance couldn’t help but feel the green eyes of jealousy and almost hate for his friend. He would immediately feel horrible though, knowing that it wasn’t Hunk’s fault and instead tried to appreciate his friend’s wings. But, the feeling that Lance buries would flare up whenever his friend would spread out his wings. 

Only the top parts of Hunk’s wings matched the other’s hair color. As the color of black meets with a deep soil color. It matched well and the transition was very smooth. Like Pidge, white powdered onto his wings and Lance can’t help and think that his friend’s wings were like snowy mountains. While looking at them raised a few ugly emotions, it gave him great feeling nostalgia of home. 

Lance always looked to Hunk’s wings when he wanted to remember Earth. For his colors reminded him of mountains, of the soil and of snow. It reminded him of landscapes that were slowly slipping away form his memory. 

“Where’s Lance?”

Lance jumped, frightened when he heard the aggressive tone of Keith. He tilted his head and looked over to where the other was standing. Unlike Pidge and Hunk, Keith’s wings were tense and yet still retaining a beauty that made Lance stare for hours. 

Keith’s wings were so beautiful that the first time last he saw them he froze right where he stood. They match the color of raven’s wings with the edge being colored a dark violet. But, what the other might not realize, was when light reflected on the other’s wings, different colors of purples makes his wings look like the cosmos. 

It was breathe taking to see and Lance wondered if it was because of the other’s Galra genes. It was probably one of the few things that Lance could say was beautiful even though it came from a race that destroys everything beautiful. 

“I believe the lad said he was feeling rather ill. I sent him off to bed early.” Coran informed, fluffing up his wings in worry making Lance smile. 

While Coran won’t admit it, everyone knew that Lance was his favorite. It was something that made Lance gloat for days to Hunk, whom had grumbled at the whole favoritism. Coran’s wings were warm, funny and reassuring like the Altean. Which, surprised Lance that the one thing the two species had in common were wings and some behaviors. 

Coran’s wings matched his hair and mustache, being the cooler of orange that was just a bit softer looking. There were waves of yellow around the edge of his feathers making Lance almost feel like they were waves. It was almost like looking at lava and they even felt very warm too. In secret, Coran would ruffle his hair with his wing or guide him towards something with them. 

An act that Lance desperately craved and loved. 

“Oh, we best check on him when we come back. Just to make sure he’s okay.” Allura informed, making Lance perk up and smile. Allura, their technically first leader, was stunning and with beauty that Lance could only think matches a goddess. Her wings were slim and yet large, along with being lean and elegant looking. It was the same silver color of her hair, but speckles of blue, yellow, green, red, black and purple spaced all over her wings like a calm aura. 

Allura was the second person he felt a slight hatred for because she had the perfect wings that could attract anyone on earth and the way she flies is just… 

“Stop it… it’s not Allura's fault.” Lance hissed, his mind freezing before melting a bit when his eyes landed on the final person in the room. 

Shiro’s wings…. Shiro’s wings made Lance stop in awe like Keith’s. But, they also made his legs almost shake. For hours, Lance would nestle in his nest trying to place comforter over himself and imagine those large appendages covering him. He even dreamed it at times. 

Shiro’s wings were the largest of the flock, even larger than Hunk’s wings. Back in the past, before his capture his wings were slightly larger than Keith’s. But, the Galra must have done something to make them so much stronger. While Lance loved the wings Shiro had in the past, he can’t help but to love the wings he has now. 

The pure black wings that Shiro once had, had now a shocking color of snow white. But, unlike the other’s wings, Shiro’s white looked like lighting strikes streaking across it. It was fascinating and mysterious and like Keith’s wings, had the soft purples in the light that made his wings all the more fascinating. 

“I don’t know, maybe I should check on him now.” Shiro informed, his brows furrowed as if he was thinking about something. “Come on Shiro! The storm is about to come and I have an itch to fly!” Pidge complained, making Shiro sigh as even he was having the itch. 

“Alright, we’ll check on him as soon as we get back.” Shiro conceded, though Keith’s flapped his wings in agitation. Without a word, the flew out of the open doors and Lance couldn’t help to risk his hiding spot to watch as they flew into the night sky. Lance watched until he couldn’t see them, before he started making his way back towards the hangars. 

He had one spot to go to before he had to make it back to his room and pretend that he wasn’t feeling well. When Lance could hear the comforting rumble, he couldn’t help to allow himself a little fall onto Blue’s paws. 

'My Paladin.'

“Blue… I wish, I could go with them.” Lance whispered, resting his cheek on to the almost warm metal while Blue lowered down a bit as if protectively covering the other. 

'My Paladin, you soar even without wings sprouting from your back.'

“But, if the others knew… I don’t think they would say the same thing.” Lance whispered, quivering as the memories flowed in along with the harsh words. 

“Wingless have no meaning in life. You’re not even a person, just an abomination.” 

“Who would want to mate a wingless? Disgusting, they disgrace us!” 

“Mom! I hate Lance! Wingless are a disease! A disease mom!” 

“Lance… never show that you are wingless.” 

'My Paladin, stop.'

“Wha?” Lance whispered, snapping out of his memories to look at the Blue Lion. The Blue Lion growled a bit, saddened by Lance's thought. Lance gave the other a reassuring smile before patting her paw. 

'My Paladin, is amazing. My Paladin, is loved if only you would see it.'

"Thanks Blue… but somethings don't work out as well as you want it to." Lance informed, slowly slipping away from his comfort. Blue growled again, giving Lance a bit of comfort as he left the hangars to go back to his room. His footsteps were heavy as he walked and the weight of his secret heavy on his mind and heart. 

He was a wingless.

A person not blessed to be born with wings at birth. A person that is called filth and disease on earth with basically no rights and no life. Lance was hidden since birth so that his family didn’t have to go through the agony of people knowing that a wingless was born in the family. And while Lance’s mother loved him no matter what… his whole family treated him as if he didn’t exist. 

And when they did acknowledge him it was through scathing words. 

Even family members, who his mother thought were kind, Showed their true colors and Lance was forced to learn at an early age. That people aren’t who you think they are. Even when Lance loved his team and basked in their attention…. he knew that what he saw… could not be what he wants to see.

Lance pressed open the panel to his room, making his way towards his nest while throwing off his clothes. He grabbed the large t-shirt of his pajamas but forgo the pants as he snuggled under the covers, smiling a bit as he looked at the slightly large blanket walls that surrounded him. Lance sighed, looking around a bit before sneaking his fingers into his pillow to pull out the six hidden feathers he had inside. 

Lance basked in their beauty and softly snuggled them to his face. But, as soon as he heard soft footsteps and talking, he stuffed the feathers back into the pillow before he proceeded to pretend that he was sleeping. 

He heard the door softly open, making Lance wonder who was checking on him. The footsteps were too heavy to be Pidge and yet too graceful to be Hunk’s. They were also too soft to be Coran’s, making Lance wonder if it was Allura. But, as he hid under the cover could he feel a strong hand pet his head. 

Lance wiggled a bit, making little noises before popping his head out of the covers to see a very sheepish looking Shiro. His wings were still out and were actually spread out to completely cover his nest. Lance couldn’t help but look around in awe for a bit before looking back at Shiro. 

“Something wrong Shiro?” Lance asked, making Shiro shake his head. 

“No, I just wanted to check up on you. Coran said you weren’t feeling well.” Shiro informed, making Lance nod his head at the excuse he made towards the Altean. 

“Just, really exhausted.” Lance spoke, making Shiro nod his head. That part wasn’t a lie though, for Lance was tired from the mission they just had. Liberating planets were hard business and plans never go as well as they would like. 

“Okay… everyone missed you this flight.” Shiro spoke, making Lance almost flinch. His heart tightened and his eyes stung, forcing him to look away as if he was going back to sleep. He didn’t see how Shiro’s eyes narrowed at the action. 

“I know… sorry… maybe next time.” Lance informed, waiting for a bit for Shiro to reply. Shiro said nothing, but he reached out to ruffle his hair making Lance’s blush before folding his wings back. Lance closed his eyes and waited for Shiro to leave now. But, just before the other left, a large wing brushed against him making Lance’s eyes snap open. 

Warmth spread around him at the action and Lance clung onto it, even when his leader left the room. That night Lance slept peacefully, all the while Shiro sat in his bed, his mind working other many things.


	2. Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm.... feeling a lot of anxiety and a lot of sad. So I put it all into this chapter, which, please be warned. TRIGGERS MIGHT APPLY! I don't really think it will, but better be safe than sorry. 
> 
> Anyway, I feel better. Many of you have given me support from the recent happenings and it makes me so very happy. It helps me keep going in all honesty. And helps me keep writing. 
> 
> So thank you so much. Thank you for everything. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Tumblr: KnightNuraStar  
> Twitter: KnightNuraStars

“So what is it?” Lance asked, looking at the bowl in wonder. Lance had to already stop himself from drooling as the meal actually looked good and looked exactly like curry from home. It even had a gooey substance that looked like cheese drizzled on top of it. Beside him Coran was beaming, seeing Lance’s happy expression as he wiggled in his seat. 

“Go on try it! I’m hoping that I made it to the taste that you’ve explained on earth.” Coran spoke, making Lance immediately dig in. Taking his spoon he piled as much as he could on before shoving it into his mouth. 

Immediately an explosion of flavor blasted in his mouth one that was both very new and very familiar at the same time. It made Lance cry as he continued to eat, too overwhelmed by such a familiar taste that reminded him of his mother. 

But, when Lance felt something warm and fluffy wrap around him. He couldn’t help the small bawling he did while Coran placed a comforting wing wrapped around Lance. Coran stared at his charge with sad eyes, knowing how much the war has been weighing on Lance. Recently it seemed like the Blue Paladin was carrying a burden so heavy that he fear the boy would drop to his knees because of it. 

“Thank you.” Lance whimpered from inside his warm cocoon. 

“No problem my boy.” Coran spoke, before showing the amount he made. 

“Eat up! There is plenty where that came from!” Coran informed, taking his wings off Lance as he poured more food onto his plate. Lance didn’t fight it and instead welcomed the beautiful large portions the other was giving. 

At that moment Pidge came in, smelling the delicious food and making her way towards the table. Her wings puffed up in delight as she begged for Coran some of his curry. The man laughed joyously already making a plate for Pidge while the girl took a seat next to Lance. 

Lance didn’t really pay attention to the other. Too busy eating his meal to see the worried side glances Pidge was giving Lance. Noticing the exhausted red puffy eyes and the slumped shoulders as he ate. When Pidge got her own plate, she started eating with her wings instantly fluffing up with the flavors in her mouth. 

It surprised her when she noticed that Lance was pouring a little of his meal into her plate. When she looked over, she noted in her mind that Lance looked like he didn’t even notice. But, at the same time when Coran came over to give him more and when she finished half of hers, would the other pour more into her plate. 

She knew what this was. 

It was something done in family. 

It was something agonizingly familiar. 

So Pidge allowed it, she allowed it because while she was going to get her family back. This family is one she also cared about and she loved seeing the Lance that looked so relaxed in doing something like this too her. So she ate, watching Coran smile become brighter as they enjoyed their meal. 

Slowly, everyone was pouring into the room. Scrambling to get some of the meal that Coran had made and moaned in joy. Lance patted his stomach content as he sat and relaxed in his seat. For once, he felt completely at ease and even Keith being next to him didn’t set him off. In fact, Lance felt nice as the other moved his wing to almost be covering him. Not touching, but covering it was something that made Lance blush just a tiny bit. 

Shiro was sitting next to Keith, his wing brushing against his mate and smiling at what Keith was doing. His Galran lover was staking a claim for the other to see that he was interested in Lance. Doing this by, hovering his wing just above Lance to show intense interest. While most didn’t realize as this, as this custom is old, Shiro did. And he couldn’t help the satisfaction he felt that his mate was being a claim. 

Lance was about to take another sip of his liquid drink when sudden Allura spoke up. The sentence she spook shattered the good mood Lance was in and instead replaced it with anxiety. He had to breathe in and out as deep as he could to prevent himself in going into a panic. 

“Lance, why don’t you stretch out your wings?” 

Allura didn’t and couldn’t know how much those words cut him. How much they brought back the terrible glares and hissed insults from his family back on earth. Instead, he got up with shaky legs and stated some sort of excuse. He forgot what it was, but he hoped it work as he quickly left the room. 

Lance continued to walk until he came into the hangars. Blue was already waiting for him with her mouth opened up for him to go into her cockpit. Lance nestled into the nest he’s made behind his pilot seat and allowed himself to try and calm down. 

“They can’t know Blue.” Lance whimpered, while Blue crooned sadly. 

If anything happens to you... I shall fight.

“Blue... I’m scared... I just... I want a family.” Lance spoke, his voice quivering and lips trembling. 

I know... 

“PALADIN SUIT UP! SOMETHING HAS INFILTRATED THE CASTLE!” 

Lance jumped, getting a roar from Blue as he rushed to the side. Thankfully all Lions had two spare suits inside their cockpits. Lance quickly placed it on and rushed out to go get his bayard. Making sure to keep an eye out to anything that could be the enemy. 

“Pidge, give me the download.” Lance whispered, managing to get into his room to grab his weapon. 

“Shit, while the castle was rebooting something had attached itself to the castle from the upper levels. From what I can tell, it’s a single unit. Probably assassin.” Pidge concluded. 

“I bet this one doesn’t follow the creed.” Lance smirked, getting a groan from Pidge. 

“Nothing is true, everything is permitted.” 

“.... No way, Keith you played?” 

“Paladins focus!” Allura hissed, making Lance nod his head as he made his way around the castle. He made sure to hide behind every corner as Allura directed them to the intruder. It seemed like they were going to towards the hangar through the vents. Lance felt fire at that and went into the vents as well, in hopes of blocking off the intruder. 

“Lance you’re close to the intruder. If you can, knock him out of the vent left of you. They’ll fall straight into hangar from the ceiling. Bring out your wings and head after them.” Allura ordered, but Lance panicked. 

He could feel his breathing becoming harsh and sweat rolling down his whole body. Lance could hear Blues roars and he turned around to see glowing red circles looking straight at him. Lance cursed, firing just as the assassin lunged for him. He yelped, the two falling and struggling. Blood was getting onto Lance from where he shot the Assassin, but the other continued to fight. 

Lance managed to twist around the assassin right through the opening vent. Making the assassin fall while he grabbed onto the side of the vent. Panic settled into him as he watched the assassin splatter to the floor in a broken heap. 

“Blue! Blue!” Lance cried, trying to pull himself up. But, he was slipping and there was nothing to really bring himself up or give him an leverage. 

Sadly, this wasn’t Blue’s hanger as he could hear Blue’s distressed roars from far away. He didn’t know which hangar he was in and he felt hopeless as his fingers finally let go of the ledge. Too tired to keep holding on and the sweat making it too slick. Lance screamed, everything around him going so fast and yet so slow. 

Lance felt tears fall from his eyes as he reached out in the air. He could hear Blue screaming in his mind and his bond aching with her power. Suddenly through the metal ceiling turned from a silver steel to bit of black and purple. 

“Lance?! Are you alright?! What happened?!” Keith both asked and demanded as he held the paladin close to his chest. Lance couldn’t answer, shock consuming his mind and all Lance could do was hold onto Keith. The fear playing over the falling over and over again, along with the body that splattered to the floor. 

He didn’t realize that he was on the ground, until he collapsed on it. Keith was beside him. Keith had his arms around him, watching Lance with shock and concern as the other shook in his arms. Staring at the body with a horrified expression that Keith blocked the view with his large wings. 

“LANCE!” called the others, rushing over with Allura at the front. 

“Lance! What happened?! Why didn’t you call out your wings!” Allura shouted, her voice hard as she looked at the corpse before she looked at her Paladin. 

“I-I-I....” Lance started, a horrible sinking feeling pooling in his stomach. 

“LANCE! WHY DIDN’T YOU FLY! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!” Allura finally shouted, though it wasn’t through malice. Fear was in Allura’s eyes and in her heart for watching someone she cared about so close to death. While they were always knocking on deaths doors, this is something that could have easily been preventable. 

“I CAN’T FLY!” Lance shouted, making everything in the room go silent. 

“......What?” Allura whispered, while everyone else froze in place. 

“.....I can’t fly.... I-I.... Don’t have... I don’t have any wings....” Lance explained, the words finally being spilled out. At first nothing happened, but when a tick went by Lance felt pain explode on his side as he was thrown across the hangar. Lance looked up, completely shaken as he watched the dark and terrified expression Allura had. 

“CORAN! Get the quarantine room ready!” Allura ordered, but Coran looked distressed as he looked from Lance to the princess. 

“What the fuck Allura!” Pidge shouted, but Allura flared her wings out to prevent the smaller one to get to Lance. 

“STOP! HE’S DISEASED RIGHT NOW!” Allura informed, and Lance... Lance felt his whole life shatter around him. 

Diseased.... 

Worthless.... 

Disgusting..... 

Shouldn’t be alive.... 

Lance vision became fuzzy and he placed his hands on his face to feel his tears rushing down. His lips trembled and his hands shook as he stared at the others. The look of pure betrayal and heartache agonizing everyone single one of them. 

Suddenly, Blue came into the room with fury that would make the Red Lion jealous. She roared at everyone, her anger and rage flowing off her in waves. She quickly scooped up her heart Paladin and started making her way to exit the hangars. Shiro cursed, pulling his bond with Black and soon the larger lion could be heard rushing into the hangar. 

“Stop! Lance, please!” Shiro cried, shooting into the air and trying to fly over to where Blue is running away. 

“RED!” Keith called, following Shiro and also reaching out his bond to his lion. 

Soon, Blue came to a abrupt halt seeing her exit blocked by the large Black Lion that growled at Blue in warning. But, Blue would not take it and roared back at Black with a defiant look. Black took action and the two lions fought with vicious bites and swats. 

“The fuck is wrong with you Allura! Why would you say that!” Pidge hissed, everything about her puffing up in her anger. 

“Lance must have contracted a deadly disease to lose his wings! We’ve seen it in a plague that happened to my planet long ago. It’s life threatening!” Allura informed, making Hunk give a growl as he slapped his face with his large hands. 

“Allura! Lance was born this way!” Hunk explained, making Allura stare. 

“What?” Allura asked, as if unsure. 

“Lance..... he probably hid it because... shit and you called him a disease... shit.” Hunk swore, something that was so unnatural for the usual giant. He watched with a wince as Black subdued Blue, the lion roaring in anguish and rage while Red came in to also hold her down. 

“Allura, people on earth.... sometimes something rare happens where they aren’t born with wings... and those people are treated like a..... like a plague.. like a parasite... like...” Pidge trailed, making Allura look at the small Paladin with realization. 

“Like a disease... oh no... Lance!” Allura cried, spreading her wings and flapping them in order to take to the air. Pidge stared after her before glaring at the dead assassin on the floor, uttering the words that summed up the whole situation. 

“What a huge quiznak mess.”


	3. Everything is Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the long awaited update for this story. 
> 
> I know many of you were excited to read this and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Also, if you want to ask me questions! Please contact me on my tumblr or twitter!  
> Tumblr: KnightNuraStar  
> Twitter: KnightNuraStars
> 
> The reason for this is because a lot of comments get swallowed on this site and I'm having a harder time keep up! This way, I can read it and respond without so much other ones filling in.

When Lance awoke, it was to the sound of Blue's anguished rumble and the frantic pulls to his Paladin bond. The second thing he noticed as he awoke, was that he was in something soft and comforting. Looking around, he noticed that it was an actual nest. Made up of blue silk comforters and blankets that felt nice to his aching body. 

A part of Lance was wondering how did this bed get in here, but right now. He didn't care for everything ached and he whimpered into the nest as new tears spilled form his ocean blue eyes. Blue rumbled, trying to comfort her Paladin as much as she could. 

“It hurts.... it hurts... it hurts...” Lance whimpered, burying his face into the sheet. 

I know... 

“Why Blue? Why me? Why did I have to be wingless? Why.... why does no one love me?” Lance asked, his voice faint and begging. He felt warmth surround him, holding him gently as it rocked him back and forth. Lance snuggled into the comfort and warmth, having a cool touched that soothed him. 

You are loved my Lance... you are loved....

“No... they... hate me... they think....” Lance croaked, sobbing some more as he unleashed tears and snot onto the blankets. 

You shall see my Lance.... 

Suddenly roars could be heard outside and Lance knew that it was black. He didn't know what was happening, but from Blue whimpered rage. He could tell that she was being detained, it made Lance try to get up from the nest. To help his precious Blue, but everything ached and he slumped back down. It was at this point that Lance didn't realize how everything felt hot and the aching feeling was so much worse.

You've fallen ill my Lance... because of the stress that was in your heart.... it had effected you body...

“Just great.” Lance spoke, his voice wavering as he closed his eyes. Again, he heard a roar from the outside and the groan from Blue made Lance have guilt wash over him. He knew that they were trying to force Blue open by using Black. 

And he knew that for Blue it was hard to defy the call of her leader. She was doing amazing and wonderful, but he also knew that she couldn't last long. Lance could feel her pain and he knew Black was feeling a bit of anguish for doing this to one of her own. So Lance made the decision to just ripe off the band-aide. 

“Blue... it's alright... let go... let go...” Lance whispered, nestling his body under some of the covers of the nest. Blue faltered a bit, before letting out an anguished roar and finally opening her mouth. Lance whimpered when he heard something crash into the mouth, thinking that it would close again. Soon, the sound of a scrambling body thunder in the room and soon he felt hand wash over him. 

“LANCE! LANCE?! Oh god, Lance....” spoke a voice. Lance think it was Keith, for the half Galran's hands always felt nice and warm. 

“La... Lance....” 

“GET OUT!” 

“Keith! Stand down!” 

“NO! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!” Keith shouted, crawling on top of Lance and spreading out his wings in anger and defense. His ears lowered and pulled back and Red Paladin snarled at Allura. The princess looked stricken and she stepped back away from the room with Coran and Hunk putting a hand on her shoulders. 

But, Shiro was trying to get his mate to calm down. Coming in and flaring out his own wings and trying to get the other to calm down. But, like everything that has been happening, shit hit the fan at turbo speed and the fan was running at the speed of light. 

Lance couldn't even yelp when he was roughly picked up and soon blasted through the bodies of his team as Keith soared his way out of Blue. Blue gave a comforting squeeze as he left her and all Lance could do was reach out for his lion as Keith flew. 

The feeling of wind passing him was so... unique to him and new still. A feeling he graves and yet a feeling that gives him much sorrow. For it reminded him constantly that he had no wings to keep feeling this. 

“Kei....” Lance whimpered, when the feeling of flight was gone. 

“I'm here.” Keith growled, finally making it to his shared nest with Shiro. He gently placed Lance down in the nest and placed his hand on his forehead. An growl managed to escape through Keith's lips as he started taking Lance out of his sweaty clothes, making the other complain and yet... the dead eyes that haunted the Red Paladin showed that the other.... 

Lance was broken... 

And it was all THEIR fault.

Keith quickly dressed Lance in a large t-shirt and new boxers. Forcing the other to drink a liquid pack before completely covering him with his body. At first Lance struggled and whimpered, not wanting to get hurt anymore and just begging to go back to Blue. But, Keith stayed and smothered Lance with his warmth, flapping his wings wildly before forming a shield around them. 

Finally, after a few more struggling attempts. Lance finally calmed down and relaxed under Keith, or as relaxed as the other can get. For Lance couldn't help his continued sobs and croaks, making Keith screamed at their bond in agony for the pain that Lance was going through. For when Keith went to tug at the bond, he could only feel shattered shards where Lance's comforting presence should be. 

The sound of the door opened and Keith, growled in warning. His feathers flaring and his eyes narrowing as he watched Shiro coming in. Shiro also looked just as wrecked as Keith, but he stood his ground as he looked at the small glimpse of the body underneath Keith. 

“Keith... let me see him.” Shiro demanded. 

“.....I can take care of him.” Keith hissed. 

“Lance is apart of the flock Keith, we all need to fix what we've done.” Shiro informed, revealing the others behind. But, when Keith saw Allura, something red gcovered his vision. He screeched, flinging himself towards the Princess who flapped away in surprise. 

Thankfully Shiro saw this and tackled Keith and soon the two battled. Hunk quickly come to aide Shiro in detaining the enraged Paladin. While Pidge rushed to Lance, making small sad noises as she saw how... lifeless her friend was. Another one of her family members were hurting and once again she couldn't do anything. 

“Lance... please talk to me....” Pidge begged, shaking Lance a bit. But, he didn't respond and just continued to cry in the nest. 

Like Keith, a rage started to run rampant in the girl. And suddenly, Coran was trying to help Allura to get Pidge off. The smaller woman was sobbing, shouting at Allura and the Princess knew she could easily throw her Paladin off. But, she didn't want to hurt Pidge as they were in a close quarters and anything harsh could break something. 

“GUYS STOP!” Hunk cried, going from Shiro and Keith to trying to get Pidge off. 

Finally with a surge of strength Pidge and Keith had, they managed to throw everyone out. Hunk wheezed as he landed on the hard metal floor, gagging when Shiro, Allura and Coran were throw onto his stomach. Pidge hissed, before going back into the room, wiggling into the nest and continued to try and get Lance to talk to her. 

Keith laid on top of them both, covering everyone with his large wings and glaring at the door. All the while, Lance continued to sob in the nest. His mind far away and his heart spilling out in order to let go everything he's felt since he was a child. Everything around him grew foggy and all Lance can do was just cry. 

Outside, Shiro was looking at the door while wincing at the many scratches all over his person. Hunk was already tending to him, fretting as he stared at everyone and felt the unstable bonds of everyone he cared about. Allura was standing silently beside Shiro, staring at the door, blood coming out of a cut from her cheek. 

Coran just sighed, his instincts screaming to get to Lance. But, right now, the two inside will not let anyone near the Blue Paladin. He looked down to see the mice looking at Allura with worry, while the smallest of the mice was at the door with it's ears lowered. 

“What now?” Hunk asked, making Shiro sigh. 

“For now, we should make some food for them. Let them calm down a bit..... next time, I'll go in alone.... they might attack again.” Shiro sighed, on the inside he was exploding. His mate was in there, his teammate was in there.... and Lance... Lance was broken and he was in there. And while everything inside Shiro also roared, he needed to remain calm and he needed to form a plan. 

“Allura.... we need to talk.” Shiro spoke, getting a curt nod from the princess. 

“Whoa! Allura, you're cheek!” Hunk cried, reaching over. But, he was stopped when Allura placed a hand up. She shook her head and walked away, her form tight as Shiro followed after her. 

“What was that?” Hunk asked, looking over at Coran as he used his wing to gently guide Hunk to the kitchens. 

“Alteans carry injuries that they think they deserve. To learn from mistakes....” Was all Coran said, before the Altean forced a smile on his face. 

“Come Hunk, let's make some good food for the others to feast on!” Coran cheered, but Hunk could see how tense his friend was. Suddenly, Hunk had an idea and grabbed a hold of Coran's arm before they rushed to the kitchen. 

“I have an idea!” Hunk cried, while they zoomed down the metal hallways. 

Back in the room, Keith was working hard in cuddling Lance. Hoping to get one more response from the other, but all he got were small whimpers. Pidge had already moved under Lance a bit, sniffling a bit as she tried to get him to talk. And it destroyed them, because when Lance finally did... it wasn't the words they wanted to hear. 

“.... I just... wanted to be loved....”


	4. Everything Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another update! Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> This one is a builder. So it isn't too long. Next one will be longer. 
> 
> If you have any question you can contact me on
> 
> Tumblr: KnightNuraStar  
> or twitter: KnightNuraStars! 
> 
> If you have any questions! Please ask me on here! With so many comments now I can't seem to find all the questions so you guys get buried too much!

Lance felt like he was coming in and out of consciousness. Everything was so confusing to the other and at first Lance didn't know what was going on. Blue was a constant in his mind as she rumbled and cooed at him. Soothing him and lulling back into deeper sleep where he felt warmth all around him. 

It was different from the usually cold he felt. 

This was the type of warmth that Lance felt a little bit whenever his mother would hold him in her wings. A warmth he longed whenever he saw his family pile together and yet... not allowed to join from the spiteful and hateful looks they had directed towards him. 

So Lance clung onto the feeling as much as he could and savored it. Not even caring that the warm moved around him and squished him in something soft and fine. 

“Wait a minute.” Lance thought, slowly opening his eyes in realization that warm things shouldn't wiggle. This earned a chuckle from Blue and from a few other voices... ones that are so familiar and yet Lance couldn't grasp who they were. Either way, he had needed to figure out what was going on. 

His vision was blurry and his eyes stung from the amount of tears he shed. His stomach felt so empty and he just in general felt too exhausted. He frowned though when he noticed that he couldn't really see his room. Everything was very dark and something warm was pressed on top of him. 

“Keith, Lance has to eat.” 

“Get away Shiro.” 

Lance blinked again when he heard the voice. A voice that just came above him making him frown before realization hit him like a brick being thrown at your head by a baseball player. Which mean, he realized that the person that he was under was none other than Keith. 

“Keith, Pidge... I know you want to protect him. I do too, but he hasn't eaten or drank anything for two days.” Shiro informed, his voice at the edge of dangerous and Lance felt two shiver above him. 

“Also you two haven't eaten either and I don't want Hunk's or Coran's hard work to go to waste. They put a lot of work into the meal.” Shiro informed, getting a sigh of defeat from Pidge. 

Lance could feel Pidge move out of his nest reluctantly and managed to peak through the thick feathers that she headed towards a door where Hunk's open wings greeted her. The girl wobbled as she walked, obviously hungry and thirst with exhaustion of her own. It made Lance ridden with guilt that made Blue tell him that it would be okay.

But, how okay was it that he caused this for his team?

“Keith.” Shiro warned, flaring out his wings in a show of dominance. 

Keith in return retaliated and flared out his own wings and leaning down to cover Lance with his body instead of his wings. Shiro narrowed his eyes and lunched the two shouting and screaming as they tackled each other. Coran rushing into the room and taking Lance before leaving letting Keith let out an anguished cry when he saw this. 

“Coran! Help Lance! I-KEITH! CALM DOWN WE'RE HELPING HIM!” Shiro shouted, when Keith tried to pull out his danger. 

“Coran, take Pidge!” Hunk shouted, before rushing into the room to help. Coran rushed away with his two paladins in his arms. They were exhausted and let out little cries for Keith as his calls echoed through the Castle. 

“Let's get you two fed as we wait for the rest of your team.” Coran whispered, bringing them quickly into the dinning room. The smell was the first thing that hit their noses and Lance looked to see a beautiful spread of all kinds of food. It looked amazing and you can tell the care that went into it. When they were settled in their seats Pidge immediately started to eat. 

Her body craving for the food and liquid that was offered. Lance watched the other eat a few huge mouthfuls and yet... hunger did not come to him. No matter how hard Lance tried to muster to raise his hand he couldn't feel the feelings to eat or even drink. 

He knows he should. 

Blue is telling him he should, the other voices are telling him he should and something inside him tugged urgently for him to take a bite. But, Lance was so tired and he just wanted to go sleep again. Blue continued to urge him though and she was the only reason why he was still awake. 

“Lance... please eat.” Coran spoke, placing a hand on his forehead checking to see if the other had a fever. 

“Please...” Pidge begged, taking a spoon and placing some good inside it. She gently lifted it to his lips and Lance slowly opened his mouth to take it. 

It was at that point where the door opened again to reveal the exhausted faces of Hunk, Shiro and Keith. Keith seeing Lance being hanged fed went to go to him only to be stopped by Shiro once again. “I'll handle feeding Lance... you need to eat. Hunk, make sure everyone get their fill.” Shiro called, making Hunk salute before he urged Keith to the table. 

But, Keith was adamant to be sitting beside Lance wit hone of his wings pressing against his lap. Not caring if some food dripped on his feathers. Shiro shook his head and offered Pidge to Hunk as she almost face planted in her food twice. Coran was a steady figure behind all of them, but Lance most of all. 

Shiro sat close to Lance, helping him eat and drink from the liquid packets. As they soon found that drinking from an actual cup was just hazardous. But, when Lance had a troubled expression Shiro would take a few bites of the food. He did this until the expression ebbed away and he can proceed to feed the other. 

It was... agony seeing Lance like this. 

Their Blue Paladin, their friend... and more..... 

“...... why....” Lance whispered, making everyone freeze as they looked to Lance. 

“.... Why are you doing this?” Lance croaked, staring at Shiro in the eye. Disbelief and wary swimming in the ocean blues that caused Shiro to want to wrap Lance up in his wings He hated that all that... all that emotion was being directed towards him, towards Keith.. towards everyone. But, before he could answer the worst thing possible could happen. 

Instantly lights turned red and the sound of the alarm activated. Everyone looked in horror before they started making their way to the main deck. Lance had to be helped into the room by Shiro and Keith as they flew fast and swiftly through the air. 

“ALLURA! What's going on?!” Coran asked, rushing to one of the controls. 

“It's a Galran patrol! They've spotted us!” Allura informed, looking at everyone and wincing when Lance flinched away from her stare. 

“We need Voltron to distract them long enough for us to get the wormhole and leave!” Allura ordered, but Hunk looked uncertain along with Shiro. While Keith and Pidge regained their strengths, Lance was still haggard and exhausted. 

Also the question remained... can they form Voltron?

“Let's go.” Lance whispered, shrugging Keith and Shiro off before he made his way to the hangars. A look of determination on his exhausted features. He would protect them with his life... he wouldn't be the cause of their downfall. 

“Stay alert and watch each others backs! We're powering up the warp now!” Allura ordered, before going back to the control panel in order to work the shields and the Castle's defenses. 

When Lance slid into his armor and into Blue he couldn't help the the small wince he gave. His body ached and he felt so tired that he wondered if he would survive this. Even with Blue's passionate wars in his mind didn't exactly quell his fear. 

The least he can do... is cover his teammates. 

“Alright team! Take out as many of their weapons as possible!” Shiro commanded, with that the lions disbursed with a roar. 

Lance flew fast and hard managing to destroy a few of the lasers on the other ship with Blue's laser tail. But, soon Lance was slowing down and the images before him started to blur together. He didn't even hear Shiro order to form Voltron.

Thankfully, reality was brought back to him by everyone's screams and the shaking of Blue as she was hit by a few of lasers. “BLUE!” Lance cried, feeling sick as they were being thrown around like rag dolls. Blue was shouting back at Lance as the two barreled around in space while trying to dodge even more Galran ships. 

“SHIT! They're heading for Lance!” Pidge shouted. 

“ALLURA THE WARP!” Shiro shouted, as he pushed Black to get to Blue. 

“WE'RE READY! GET BACK TO THE CASTLE!” Allura shouted back. 

“Lance! Lance! Buddy you need to pilot Blue back to the castle! We'll cover you! But, you need to fly back!” Hunk informed, and Lance blinked a bit before pushing his controls. Even though his vision blurred he could still see the large white mass that made up the castle ship. 

At first everyone gave a sigh of relief when they manged to make it to the hangars. But, then something hit the castle just as it went through the warp and everyone screamed as everything around them shook. Lance whimpered as he hanged onto Blue's controls as he tried to keep her steady. 

Everything was too much and Lance whimpered before everything turned black. 

LLLLLLAAAAAAANNNNNCCCCCCEEEEEE!!!!


	5. Crashing After a Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how I feel about this chapter. 
> 
> ugha, sometimes I get insecurities when posting as you all know. I'll try better in the next chapter. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! It shows me if i'm doing okay. 
> 
> Tumblr: KnightNuraStar  
> twitter: KnightNuraStars

Lance.... WAKE UP! 

“Blue?” Lance whispered, opening his eyes to see flashing red everywhere. A part of him wondered if if he was in the Red Lion for a moment before he realize what was going on. Weakly he managed to get up to see what was going on. 

“Oh, Blue.... I'm so sorry.” Lance croaked, tears running down his face as the consoles themselves were sparkling. There was so much damage done to his lion and he could hear Blue whimpering in his mind and yet she also let out relieved growls. 

My Lance... you're awake... 

“I'm so sorry Blue... If I was stronger... this... oh quiznak... I'm so sorry...” Lance croaked, trying to figure out what he needed to do first. What he needed to figure out to make the pain go away from Blue and to heal her. 

Blue let out comforting rumbles and surrounded their bond with so much love that Lance almost choked. Soon the screens before him turned on once again and Lance was able to see the outside. From where Blue was facing it looked like they were on some alien planet facing the edge of a jungle. Everything else was sand signaling that behind them was a large mass of water. 

Done... nothing wrong.... you are strong... my most precious pilot.... 

“Always the sweet talking.” Lance whispered, rubbing his hand over the console with a fond expression. “... Blue.. tell me the damages...” Lance asked, wincing as he felt pain wreck all over his body. 

…. Legs damage... thrusters damage... I cannot move... barrier online.... weapons operational...

…. I cannot move... Black is coming... Red is coming... though very damaged.... 

“Wait! Shiro and Keith are here as well? What about the others? Hunk? Pidge? Coran? Al.. Allura?” Lance asked, getting an agreement growl from Blue. 

...Yellow too far... too damaged.... Green too far... too damage... but together and safe... 

…. Castle with them.... damaged... yet safe....

“Thank goodness.” Lance whispered, glad that his flock was alright. But, a part of Lance's mind viciously added that they might not be his flock anymore. That they might not want him anymore. He was so useless and it was his fault that they were in this situation. He was so weak, he was so useless and he was a...

...NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! 

“Blue!” Lance yelped as the lion roared her anguish for her pilot. She pulled at their bond and held Lance close and tight not letting go. It was like Blue was trying to fuse inside the bond to forever be touching it and comforting it. 

Lance couldn't speak to Blue anymore as he heard the echoing anguished roars of both Red and Black. Blue shook just a little as the two landed and the lioness opened her mouth to allowed the two worried men to fly inside and scramble inside Lance's cockpit. 

“Lance!” Shiro cried, being the first one there and running his hands all over Lance. Keith was there a second after and started wrapping his wings around Lance to cover him as Shiro checked him over. Lance didn't know what to say to the others as they looked him over with such worry. 

There was a hiss and Lance yelped when something touched his ankles and pain shot up through the part touched. Looking down Lance was surprised to see that part of the floor exploded and the armor that was protecting his feet were gone. 

“Is it bad?” Keith asked as Shiro gently checked them over. 

“First degree burns all over. They need to be treated now or risk infection.” Shiro explained, before he went back up to check Lance's forehead. He cursed at the burning touch and immediately started removing Lance's armor and clothes.

“Keith get the medical kits ready and a nest going in Black.” Shiro spoke, and while Keith didn't want to leave. He knew that Lance would need this and immediately set off. But, Lance struggled when Shiro brought him into his arms and away from Blue's cockpit. 

Shiro cooed at Lance and moved his large wings to give them shade as they came to the bright outside. Salt hit his nose and Lance looked to the ocean for a second before he reach for Blue again who rumbled reassurance back at Lance. 

“It will be alright Lance. It will be alright. We'll take care of you.” Shiro whispered, but to Lance it almost sounded more like a promise. An oath that was being said as they made their way to Black, whom wasn't that far from Blue. In fact both Black and Red were surrounding Blue with their tails tangled with the lioness. 

In Black's open mouth, right at the entrance, Keith was making an impressive large nest as fast as he could. Medical kits were at the side already open to use and Shiro gently placed Lance down on the nest before bringing Lance's feet up. 

The treatment was painful as Shiro had to eventually placed his feet in freezing cold water before placing stinging disinfectant on his wounds. It made him whimper and want to scream, but he held everything in. Keith was cradling him in his arms as they continued the treatment and Lance was able to give out a large gasp of relief when his feet were finally bandaged. 

“He has a fever. His body too stressed and ill right now.” Shiro informed, wrapping Lance in the nest before looking out of opening towards the damaged lions. 

“Others?” Lance asked, as Shiro placed his wings around him and Keith for added protection. 

“Two broken fingers for Pidge, but after that everyone is alright. The lions took most of the damage from... whatever that thing was that hit us.” Shiro explained, making Lance feel relief at hearing the news. 

“The good part is that we're all on the same planet. Also Pidge and Hunk landed very close to the Castle. The bad part is that everyone is badly damaged and it will take awhile for repairs.” Keith added, making Lance nod seeing part of the red lion sparkling as it shut down for rest. 

“I'm sorry... this is my fault... All I do is cause trouble.” Lance croaked, but Keith and Shiro were shushing him. 

“Lance look at me.” Shiro demanded, forcing scared ocean blues to look into almost glowing silver. 

“You are not worthless. You are not a bad. You are not a disease. This was not your fault... this was our fault. The flocks fault for not seeing this sooner and making an environment where you could not share this with us. Especially, my fault.” Shiro informed, making Lance want to protest because Shiro was an amazing flock leader. 

“Lance...” 

Lance looked up to see Keith staring at him with so much despair and love that it hurt Lance to see him look this way. But, what surprised Lance is when he leaned down and kissed him on his lips. If Lance had wings they would have puffed up in disbelief and excitement as the kiss was long and yet sweet. Something that Lance didn't expect from Keith. 

What was more surprising was when Keith pulled back. Shiro came in to capture his lips in another sweet and long kiss. The whole thing was leaving Lance breathless and amazed. He couldn't believe what was happening right now because... these two in front of him. 

They were so perfect. 

The perfect mates. 

Why would they.....

“Hey, I know you're thinking bad thoughts about yourself. And I know what we say you won't believe... which is why we ask you Lance. For Keith and I to properly court you. To show you how much we want you and love you.” Shiro spoke, his voice cleared and determined. Lance saw the fire in their eyes along with their love. 

And what Shiro said was true. Lance couldn't believe that they would want him and he knew that this might hurt him more if it wasn't real. But, for once Lance felt wanted and he cried softly muttering out his yes while the two cuddled him. 

Eventually, Shiro left to get some food and liquid packets while Keith kept holding onto Lance while pulling out a tablet to figure out what of the damages they would try to work out first. Every now and then Lance would speak out a few things with a small voice that Keith diligently listened too. 

“Do you think we'll be able to heal before they find us?” Lance asked, wondering about the scout ship that shot out at him. “Allura said we're in a really backwater system. And she sent out her jamming system as we were hit so hopefully we will.” Keith reassured, making Lance nod his head wincing at the pain in his feet. 

“Think of this as a long extended vacation.” Shiro informed, handing them liquid packets and making sure Lance drank a good half of his packet before starting his own. 

“We are on a tropical island...” Keith mused, making Lance almost spit out the liquid. The sudden realization hit him and Lance wiggled on the nest to look out a bit and see the beautiful blue waves splashing down on the sandy white beach. 

“Guys....” Lance whispered, as he stared at it. 

“Lance?” Shiro asked, worry in his tone. He placed a comforting hand on Lance's shoulder while spreading his wing out to make sure the other stayed in the shade. While it wasn't hot with the shade and wind, the sun was intense. 

“Does it remind you of home?” Keith asked, making Lance chuckle as he shook his head. Lance wished that it did remind him of home. But, home held painful memories and loneliness. 

Nothing ever reminded him of home since he doesn't know what home really felt like.


	6. Healing, Fixing and... Images Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to bring out to you! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Remember that I appreciate all of you and think you're all amazing!!!! Thank you again for reading this story and supporting me so!

“There, your feet should be all healed up! Thank goodness the burns weren't too extensive.” Coran explained, wrapping Lance's feet with a strange brown wrapping. He pulled back and Lance gave his feet a few experimental movements and smiled when he didn't feel any pain. 

“What is this stuff?” Lance asked, standing to his feet with Keith and Shiro hovering near by just in case something happened. 

“This is old Altean medicine! Used to heal minor injuries in battle or if one found themselves stranded.” Coran explained, showing the goo and the bandages. “I won't explain too much about it, but these two items hold many healing properties! I made sure to pick some up on the last port we were in.” Coran explained. 

“Lance, plastic.” Shiro warned, when he noticed the other tried to step into the sand. 

“But!” 

“No, buts! Do you want sand to sneak in your wounds?” 

“... No...” Lance pouted, while Keith snickered beside him. His wing moved to envelope Lance a bit and to give the other leverage as he worked the plastic bags over his feet. It made Lance feel warm and he would be the first to admit that he was touched starved. 

But, it was also overwhelming and after he got the bags on Keith pulled back his wing. Seeing Lance start to look a little nervous. The three had discussed more after their confession and they all agreed to start out slow for all of their sake. 

“How are the others?” Lance asked, making Coran place a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Don't worry! Pidge's fingers are already healed with an hour in the pod and Hunk had very minimal injuries. Nothing a good salve won't fix up!” Coran explained, making Lance sigh in relief. He opened his mouth to ask another and yet he froze. 

It was almost like a spell went over him as he tried to ask how their other teammate was doing. The words echoing in his mind and his body shaking a bit. He eventually closed his mouth and stepped away from Coran a little unsure causing Shiro to step forward to hide him a bit. 

Coran gave a sad and regretful look to Lance. Keith gave no mercy though as he glared at the floor with such a fire that everyone thought he was going to light the sand with just his gaze. There was betrayal and anger for the way everything happened. And while a part of them knew there was miscommunication it didn't mean the damage wasn't already done. 

“She is good. She misses you all.” Coran offered, getting Lance to nod as he stayed behind Shiro. Taking shelter in the form and wings to completely hide him from view. Not wanting for Coran to see the broken expression he held when he thought of Allura. 

“I brought you all supplies! Make sure to call if you need anymore. We'll be staying on this planet for awhile to recuperate and make some much needed repairs. Especially the lions, while they have self healing... this is too extensive for even them to do alone.” Coran explained. 

“We'll start working on the lions immediately and thank you for telling us. But... how about the Galra?” Shiro asked, always careful to make sure his team were truly safe. 

“That's the thing! The Galra won't know we're here! Our worm hole jump wasn't clean and we ended up in rather far off location. Also, this planet seems to have some special magnetic properties that is acting like a natural cloaking device. Added with the thick loud coverage it gives us the resting advantage we need!” Coran spoke, enjoying his little educational speech towards the Paladins. 

“Well, I better get to the castle! There is much that needs to be done!” Coran spoke, before reaching out to give Lance a friendly ruffle to his hair. The unspoken words were said through their eyes and the older gentleman made his way back to the ship he came in from. 

“Oh! Before I forget! Shiro? Keith?” 

“Yeah?” Keith asked, crossing his arms and staring at Coran. Only to step back at the very deadly look the man held with both Shiro and Keith. Lance looking at them confused for he couldn't see what was happening from going back to his hiding spot behind Shiro. 

“I'm watching you two. Do anything wrong and well.. we can always find new Paladins.” Coran stated off hand making the two gulp. 

“What's going on?” Lance asked, unable to hear from the back. 

“Nothing to worry about my dear boy!” Coran called, before finally leaving the three alone with the large crate of supplies. Along with leaving behind two men who now have a new found respect and fear for the usually goofy Altean. 

The saying was always true. 

Never judge a book by it's cover. 

“Uh, what happened? Why do you guys look so pale? Guys?” Lance asked, watching the two nervously watch the ship lift off and continued to watch until they couldn't see it anymore. The Blue Paladin just shrugged them off and grabbed the tools to start with Blue's repairs. 

“You ready to be repaired girl?” Lance asked, placing a comforting hand on his lion's paw who purred weakly to him. Lance listened to the sound until it eventually went silent giving Lance the sign that Blue went into another deep slumber to accumulate energy to heal. 

“Where to start?” Lance thought, a bit unsure of what part to touch. He shrugged and decided to work on the areas with shade. Even though the planet had cloud covering every inch of it's skies he could still feel the light and heat from the sun that shone above them. 

Working in the shade would all him to work longer without the exhaustion of heat baring down. So with grabbing a small towel he set it down and got to work. He eyed Keith and Shiro who seemed to finally come out of their stupor and quickly flew to their lions. 

Something that Lance watched with both awe and.... longing. 

“I still don't understand.” Lance thought, going back to his work of fixing majority of the damages. 

A part of Lance still couldn't believe that both Shiro and Keith wanted him! Wanted him enough to court him and want him to be one of their bond mates. It was was both amazing and terrifying for him as he didn't know if this was real or not. Was he in a dream? Will he soon wake to realize that everything was just a figment of his imagination? 

Or... will it soon crumble? 

Will Shiro and Keith realize how terrible he would be for mate? Would they eventually find out that a wingless like him doesn't deserve them? 

“Lance?” spoke a soft voice. Bringing Lance gently out of his mind and into reality where he looked up to see two worried Paladins hovering over him. 

“You've been staring at the same spot for about thirty minutes.” Keith informed, seeing the look of confusion on the others features. 

Lance frowned as he turned towards his work. He felt guilty that he allowed himself to be clouded when his beautiful girl was laying on the ground damaged and in pain. Even with the small burst of reassurance in his mind from Blue he couldn't fully wipe away the regret he felt. 

“I'm sorry, I'll get back to work.” Lance mumbled, making Shiro and Keith look above him towards each other. The two wanted to stay, but they were in the dark on many of Lance's feelings. They didn't know what to do, but something pressed into their minds making the two reluctantly let the other go. 

Giving Lance a quick wing hug and caress before flying back to their lions. Lance shivered at the comforting touches and gave a faint smile. With a little more positive energy Lance started to work while Shiro and Keith quietly spoke to their lions. 

A few hours later Lance groaned as he laid in the sand. From how the whole area was getting darker Lance guessed that night was soon falling onto the planet. Lance was proud that he was able to get so much done and was even told by Blue that she already started small amount of healing onto her body. 

“Get well soon Blue.” Lance whispered, placing a hand on the cool steel while Blue purred in his mind before going silent once again to rest. 

“Lance! Come eat!” 

“I'll be right there!” Lance shouted, grabbing up the tools and heading back to Blue's open mouth. He placed the altean devices back into their containers before making his way over to the fire that Shiro was nursing. 

Lance frowned when he noticed he couldn't see Keith anywhere. 

“Where's Keith?” Lance asked, getting Shiro to grin before he jerked his thumb towards the sky. Lance raised a brow and looked up to see Keith... with a giant dead fish in his arms slowly making his way onto the ground where a tarp was spread out a few feet from the fire. 

“Hope you like... whatever the hell this thing is. The scanner says it's completely safe for us to eat.” Keith reassured, doing another scan with the device in his hands to make sure. 

Lance raised a brow for they were brought plenty of supplies to eat so hunting really wasn't necessary. Shiro seemed to know just what his confused expression meant and laughed a bit before bringing Lance in. He practically pressed his lips against Lance's ear and explained to the other the actions of Keith Kogane. 

“He's showing he can provide for you.” Shiro whispered, getting Lance's face to heat up a few hundred degrees. And Keith looked so proud too with his chest puffed out and his wings fluffing up. Lance could just imagine little sparkles going around the other as he started cleaning the fish inside and out. Making sure to the guts back into the ocean where fish instantly started chowing down on their free meal. 

Which was both terrifying that it happened instantly and somewhat... fascinating. Like watching one of those documentaries on Netflix about animals. 

Lance watched Keith cook their dinner while Shiro helped treat his feet. Making sure to gently wash them before placing on the medicine and a new wrapping of bandages. Lance shivered at the gentle touches and blushed even harder when those large wings wrapped around him. 

They were so warm and the comforting touches while Shiro cleaned his wounds gave him relief from much of the pain. When everything was done Lance and Shiro were presented with plates full with... really beautiful looking food. 

“DAH FUCK?!” Lance thought, staring at the plate in surprise before looking at Keith. 

“I should state that out of the two of use. Keith is basically the master chef.” Shiro explained, already biting into his food with a happy expression. “But, wait... I... this...” Lance thought, watching Keith looking at him expectantly. 

Slowly he picked up the altean version of a spoon and scooped up part of the food. It smelt divine and when he placed the spoon full into his mouth where his tongue touched the warm meal. Did Lance sweat he saw the answer to the universe presented to him. 

“KEITH! THIS IS AMAZING!” Lance cried, and dug in while Keith fluffed up his feathers even more in pride with a wicked smirk on his face. “Of course.” Keith informed, sitting down on Lance's other side and reaching out with his wing to touch Shiro's as he ate. 

“I honestly assumed Shiro would be the better cook.” Lance added, making Keith and Shiro almost spit out their food. 

“What the hell gave you that idea?!” Keith wheezed, his face turning green making Lance worried that he would throw up right in front of them. And the absolute horror in his violet eyes... the one of pure terror...

“What.... happened?” 

“.... I speak not of what happened... only that it was pure nightmare from hell.” 

“Oh come on Keith it wasn't that bad!” 

“I stayed in the hospital for two months.” 

“..........” 

“...............”

“............... Shiro my image of you has been shattered.”


	7. It's a Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I placed this in the wrong story. 
> 
> Dang it. 
> 
> Working on guide to fish next. 
> 
> Also warning, after this chapter things will start picking up with some comfort, some fluff and some danger. Enjoy.

“Five days have passed.” Lance mumbled, stretching out as he looked over Blue. The lions were slowly healing away the damages of the battles with the help of their Paladins. The process going much faster with the hard work they did everyday. 

Though it would still be while before they can finally take off. At least the lions regained their strength enough to stay awhile for a little while before going back to sleep.

“Lance! Come down for Lunch!” Keith called, making Lance blink as he took off his goggles before looking over the side of Blue's back. Now that Lance was focusing he could smell the delicious cooked food that Keith had made along with the familiar scent of smoke and flames. 

“Coming!” Lance shouted, running down Blue's back and sliding all the way down. Blue waking up to us her tail to safely deposit her Paladin. Chuckling when Lance let out an excited laugh at the small ride that she gave him. 

Lance landed onto the sand grinning when his bare fit it the hot ground. It took only three days for his feet to fully heal and Lance has been taking advantage of it by running in the sands or waters of the beach. Though whenever he went to the waters Keith or Shiro or both would be watching out for any dangerous fish that might come by. 

But, it seems most just stay way out in the deeper parts and barely came to the shallows of the beach. Allowing Lance to swim around and enjoy the ocean waters. Something he never thought he would ever enjoy outside in space. 

Lance made his way to Keith who brought his plate first before Shiro's making Lance blush as he sat down to eat. Humming in delight at the delicious food that could rival Hunk's own meals! “You and Hunk should have a cook off! It be amazing!” Lance spoke, scooping more food into his mouth in complete bliss. 

Something that made Keith puff up in pride as he thought over Lance's words. “I would like that.” Keith confessed, his face determined to beat Hunk. 

“I admit that I would also like to see it. I have a feeling it be like an episode of Hell's Kitchen.” Shiro confessed, making Lance and Keith look over to the smiling man. “I really love cooking shows.” Shiro informed, and Lance watched as Keith started to turn a literal green color. 

“You watched so many and yet you suck at cooking?” Keith hissed. 

“Hey! I'm not that bad! I can make food.” 

“Shiro you can't even make cereal without the bowl catching on fire.” 

“.... that was one time.” Shiro pouted, making Lance want to go awe. Soon the food was consumed and they threw whatever scraps they had deep into the ocean where they saw their usual onlookers gleefully eat the remains with joy. 

“Let's take a break. We've been working since early in the morning.” Shiro advised, stretching out his back and wings while Keith did the same. 

“Why don't you guys go out for a fly?” Lance offered, earning the two to freeze before they looked over at Lance unsure. 

“... Are you sure?” Keith asked, getting Lance to feel a little warmth and guilt for Keith and Shiro. The two have been very kind to him in trying not to go out in flight. Usually staying grounded or just flying up to their Lion's backs or harder to reach places. 

Lance knew the two were getting restless and Lance knew it was time that they had to fly. He was happy that they were so considerate, but Lance had been dealing with this all his life. Letting them fly was much easier than what his old family did. 

“Yeah! Go on! I want to collect more things on the beach to decorate anyway.” Lance informed, motioning to the large spread of beach that was littered with sparkling shells. Something Lance had been collecting every day and already had a crate filled with the stuff. 

This was the chance for Lance to ensure he would be able to take the sea with him. 

“Besides, I want you two to go see if Pidge and Hunk are doing alright.” Lance pushed, worrying for his two other teammates that were also stranded. But, thankfully they were repairing their lions much faster for the two were geniuses when it came to machines and coding. 

And yet Lance could tell that the two missed them terrible and there were time were Pidge sniffled when Lance talked with her. He knew the flock were feeling the strain of not being near each other and Lance wanted to help ease that. 

“Okay... We'll be back soon. Message us if anything happens.” Shiro spoke, bringing Lance into his hold in order to give some swim cuddles. Lance lavished in the cuddles that Shiro and soon Keith gave. His skin screaming in joy at the warmth this brought him and his heart slowly getting used to the affection. 

“Well be back soon.” Keith promised as well before the two took to the air with a strong flap of their wings. Lance watched those wings spread in the sky before bringing the two away towards the direction that the others were in. 

Lance watched until he couldn't see them anymore. 

Lance waited for little bit longer before going to Blue's open mouth to place on some shoes that reminded Lance of the water shoes back on earth. Taking a satchel and Lance began his journey on the beach. Collecting sea shells that appealed to him or had the thick scent of the ocean. He already filled many jars of the cool sand and even kept a whole skeleton of a fish they ate to make a bottled display. 

The wingless continued to do this until he heard the familiar flapping of wings coming towards him. He frowned as he looked at the time to see it was only thirty minutes. Thinking something went wrong he turned around to ask Shiro or Keith why they came back when he froze. 

Lance dropped his bag of supplies and cowered at the figure that landed before him. Ocean blue eyes holding terror and fear as he stepped back away from the other. Causing the figure before him crumple in the agonizing feeling of regret and guilt that lay heavy on their shoulders. 

 

“..... Hello... Lance.” Allura whispered, holding her hands together in comfort as she looked at her Paladin. Not only her paladin, but her friend, family and flock member that she had terribly hurt. 

And she could see the anguish in Lance and how uncomfortable he was with her with how tight and tense his body was. She desperately wanted to ease that hurt and that pain she has caused. Sadly things were not that simple and Allura stay in her place as the two looked at each other. 

“Lance.... I'm so sorry.” Allura whispered, her voice cracking a bit as she spoke. 

“I'm so sorry of how I treated you.... I'm so sorry for what I did.” Allura began, but every time she tried to speak more her voice would crack and she would falter. 

Lance watched on with his own pain wanting to not be scared of family member and leader. But the words she said cut so deep that Lance could still feel the scars. Saying sorry was one thing, but words can only do so much for someone. 

He couldn't really forgive right now. He was too scared and the hurt was too real, but for Allura he could try and begin the process. “I-....I-...” Lance started, not knowing what to really say for the other. But, Allura was being patient and waited for Lance to say something. 

“I-..... can't right now... please give me time.” Lance admitted, getting Allura to have sag a bit. Though she nodded in understanding and looked around a bit before speaking once again. 

“Is there... anything I can do to help?” Allura asked, desperate to do anything to fix the problem. 

“I don't know.” Lance confessed, feeling his muscles whine with how tense he had them. “But it's not just me..... the others too.” Lance informed, making Allura nod her head once again. Knowing that the other were also very crossed with her. But, everyone knew it was a misunderstanding and the Alteans must never had a wingless unless it was something extreme happening to them. 

“I do not know either.” Allura informed, tears falling down her face making Lance want to reach out. But, his heart, his mind and his body refused so he could only think over ways of what Allura can do do for the team. 

“.... the Castle... doesn't really feel all that homey... maybe since we're on this long vacation.... we can do something about it?” Lance offered, making Allura tilt her head in confusion. 

“Well... our rooms are huge... but we haven't been able to do anything to make it home. And the Castle is very empty and the gardens are dead. Maybe we can do something... to bring more home. Also.... maybe times were we can do things that aren't training...” Lance offered and was surprised to see Allura taking out a tablet to take notes of everything that Lance saying. 

The two spoke a little more sitting down in a large distance away from each other to give out suggestions and plans to help them. Even Allura admitted that the other Paladins showed great dress and the war already weighed on them so much. She wanted to do something to make it a bit easier to for them to heal both body, mind and heart. 

Suggestions were all around from real good that wasn't good. 

Decorating rooms and the castle itself. 

Giving a few hours a day where the Paladins could just relax and even a day off once a week to really help them all relax. Well, the day off could also be fairly canceled for missions or being attacked. Allura even threw out the idea of Paladin bonding through games or just being in the same room as each other. 

Which Lance agreed as they really didn't do anything together unless it was training or for meals. It was honestly exciting to talk about this with Allura and soon the two were laughing with each other. Easing the atmosphere and the tense forms they both had. 

It still wasn't enough, but they were really heading towards the right direction. 

“And what would you like Lance? Most specifically in the castle and in your room?” She asked, curious to know.

“Aquariums and plants.” was the instant reply. Lance looking at the ocean fondly and remember his tiny room and the small gift he got from his mother who sneaked the funds in order to get him that one thing. 

It was the most precious thing he had and he care for the small life that gave him comfort in harsher times. When the rejection became suffocating and the animosity feeling like death's knife that pierced his body. He just looked at his only two items he loved with all his heart and cared for until.....

“Lance?” Allura called, worried when Lance became so silent. 

“Sorry, just lost in thought.” Lance whispered, getting Allura to nod. 

“It is alright.” Allura informed, before packing up her tablet. 

“The lions are almost ready to come back to the Castle. I give it another day.” Allura informed, looking at the Blue, Red and Black lions that watched over them carefully. The two knowing that they would step in if things got out of hand. 

“There is a space mall near by that we can take a shuttle ship too. I have plenty of money for you all to buy what you need and we can forage for meats and vegetables on this planet before leaving.” Allura promised, getting Lance to cheer at the prospect of going shopping.

Lance was about to say more when he was tackled by a smaller body with big wings. Immediately being wrapped in a ball of soft feathers as Keith looked at Allura with anger and worry. Lance sputtered a the feathers while Shiro landed in front of the Princess in order to talk. 

Knowing that Keith wouldn't be able too. 

“Are you alright?” Keith asked, making Lance think over for a bit before nodding his head. 

“Yeah.... I think I'm going to be okay...”


	8. First Choose the Room! Then the Mall! But also add in that invite!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel happy with this chapter to be honest. 
> 
> But, I kept on re-writing it so I need to push it out before I re-wrote it again. 
> 
> Ugha, I'm going to have to sit down and figure out the next couple of scenes. 
> 
> Sorry if this is a bit shaky! Thank you so much for you love and support as always. Sorry if this chapter was bad! D8. 
> 
> Also! I'm looking for more betas. if interested please message me.

“Lance we missed you so much!” 

“Guys! I know!” 

“I'm sorry it took us so long!” 

“Seriously, it's fine!” Lance whined, getting cuddled by his two friends who gave him so much wing cuddles it was a bit dizzying for him. Thankfully Keith came to save him by pulling him out just a bit and giving the two the eye combination he does. 

Which for some all reason they can all understand now. Sheepishly the two pulled back their wings, but kept their hands on Lance to make sure he and Keith were fine. They had already done this with Shiro, but their leader had to leave as he made plans with Allura. 

A part of Lance frowned as he looked over at Allura as she still beautifully stood with her head high as she spoke with Shiro. But, her eyes showed guilt and grief as Pidge kept on flaring out her wings with Allura while Keith completely did a defensive stance with her. 

Things were still tense and Lance wished he could do something to ease the tension. Even Shiro and Hunk were trying their best, but wounds were still open right now. It would take time and a lot of awkward talking, but Lance hoped they could give Allura a break. 

“So how much did we scavenged?” Shiro asked, getting Coran to look at his tablet with a little grin. 

“Oh we got plenty of supplies to last us for a few months! After that we can always head to another planet in order to scavenge for more food.” Coran explained, while Hunk also motioned to a few plants that the group decided to take. 

“And we'll be finally using that huge garden.” Hunk informed, excited to start planting. Even Pidge looked excited as she gingerly took care of some of the smaller plants that she was going to keep in her room. 

Everyone had taken something from the planet not even Shiro and Keith were exempt from this. Shiro had taken a few crystals he found along with a few feathers of the birds that lived on the planet. Keith actually took many animal skeletons he found explaining that he used to want to hunt for dinosaur bones before he became a pilot. 

It was honestly adorable for everyone involved when they found this out. 

“Well, once we finish up a few repairs we'll be able to go to the space mall and really treat you.” Coran informed, getting excitement from the whole group. Their was chatter about what they wanted to go and what they wanted to buy while Lance was thinking about how he wanted to decorate his room. 

But, then a realization hit him. 

He was currently courting with Keith and Shiro. 

He was being courted. 

'Holy Crow....' Lance thought, looking at one of his jars of sand. 

Eventually they would move in with each other.... which meant one thing. “Oh quiznak no! They won't decorate it right!” Lance screeched, making everyone jump as he frantically got up and rushed over to the two. 

“ESPECIALLY YOU!” Lance accused, making Keith squawk. His wings flaring out in surprise as Lance started rambling about all sorts of things. This confused the others, but they soon shrugged it off when the two started to compete with each other. 

“After this though... what's the plan with the Empire?” Shiro asked, getting Allura to sigh as he looked down at the floor. She knew this question was going to come and she turned to Shiro while the other continued to talk with excitement. 

“Before we crashed... a message was sent to us. Coordinates to a specific location and a message asking for an alliance. We'll be investigating.” She informed, getting Shiro to nod as they needed more alliances. Fighting a war just themselves is too much a burden for even them to bare alone and they needed the help. 

So far they've had at least five alliances, but they would need more if they wanted to save the universe and keep it safe. The whole team knew this, but to gain such an mysterious message could also be a trap. 

“It might not end well.” Shiro warned, getting Allura to nod. 

“I know, which is why we're going to be at our 100% before we go. And we're also going to be intercepting a few Galra supply lines before we go. If it's Galra then this will scrabble them when we do come.” Allura informed, getting Shiro to nod. 

But, there was still the unease.

“Did you already sent a response?” Shiro asked, getting another nod. 

“Yes, I got a reply back that they understood and they too were working on crippling the Galra. Though, they would not tell me what they doing.” Allura sighed, getting Shiro to chuckle. “We didn't either.” Shiro added, getting a little smile from Allura. 

“KEITH! No you don't understand! NESTS! DECORATING!” Lance shouted, grabbing the others face in order for him to commute what he's was dishing out. 

Keith frowned before his mind went into overdrive as he realized what Lance was saying. He turned a very nice dark shaded color and his wings fluffed out before he promptly melted into a pile of goo at Lance's feet. Pidge and Hunk stared in question before their great minds pieced together everything. 

“FUCK YOU'RE COURTING!” Pidge shouted, getting Lance to frown. 

“Pidge, language please.” Lance scolded. 

“QUIZNAK YOU'RE COURTING!” Pidge shouted, this time getting a pleased smile from Lance. 

On the other hand Coran looked like he was half tempted to drag Pidge off in order to wash her mouth with soap and they could hear Allura gasping from the other side of the hangar. Even the Lions were a little shocked, but all was good as they could distinctly hear Green cackling from her spot. 

“Whoa, when did this happen?” Hunk asked, looking unsure between Keith and Lance. But, Lance motioned also to Shiro which caused his friends to screech with pure glee and excitement. While Coran groaned as the two raced up towards him. 

“Fine! I'll allow Room 012-14 to be yours.” Coran grumbled, getting the cheers from the two as they high five each other. Lance grumbled about greedy friends before he went off towards the boxes again. He'll figure out shit when he get back to his room.

'Or I can figure out shit now.' Lance thought, walking with both Shiro and Keith as they checked all the live in areas. Each trying to figure out which would be the best one that would suite all their needs. It was almost like apartment hunting and a part of Lance knew they might be going to fast. 

But, Lance also hates moving shit constantly and this would just save time. 

Also... war never really gave you a lot of free time. 

“What about this one?” Shiro asked, looking around the living room area of the large place. 

“It has a good kitchen... though I'm going to have to figure out how everything works.” Keith called, carefully looking over the area with military precision. Almost hissing whenever Shiro even remotely came close toward the sacred lands. Too scared that the other could taint it with his.... lack of common sense. 

“It's a lot bigger than the other live in areas we've been looking at.” Lance agreed, seeing as the living room was huge, their was a dinning room and up high was the bedroom. Sadly Lance hasn't been able to actually look at the area considering their was no ladder so he just went off to the bathroom. 

For the first sacred area of the home is the kitchen. The seconds sacred area was the bathroom and Lance needed the best in order to stay as fabulous looking as he usually does. He wasn't disappointed either looking over the bathroom with a critical eye. 

“Good, plenty of space for my products and... I can relent space to the others.” Lance mumbled, seeing all the shelves and the lovely large bath that was in the room.

When he came back out Shiro was waiting for him as he looked up to see Keith was already in the room area. Lance was a little nervous, but he allowed Shiro to hold him and bring him up in order for him to see. 

“Whoa.” Lance whispered, for the area was the biggest in the whole damn thing. It was huge, big enough for three or in this case two separate nesting areas. “We'll get Pidge and Hunk to install a ladder with you.” Shiro reassured, watching with a smile as Lance looked around with awe while Keith was already rolling around the area to scent it. 

His mate and his hopefully soon to be mate were adorable. 

“Keith wat-....” 

WHAM! 

“Stupid Mullet! Don't you have eyes? USE THEM!” 

“NOT MY FAULT! YOU WERE IN THE WAY!” 

“EXCUSE ME?! YOU WERE THE ROLLING BALL OF FLUFF!” 

“YOU WANNA GO?!” 

“BRING IT YOU FLUFFY SCRUB!” 

“..... my adorable mates.” Shiro thought, watching as the two wrestled on the ground in a mess of limbs and feathers. Of course the cuteness had to be stalled when they started biting each other and Shiro sighed as he went over to separate them.


	9. Best Behavior at the Mall!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than I wanted. 
> 
> But, I wanted to leave it at a good place in order to really start the next big event. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this!

“Remember, don't break anything. No yelling and don't do any fighting. Fighting will lead me to turn this castle around. Do you understand?” Coran asked, looking at each Paladin with a critical eye as they all nodded their heads with excitement. 

You can tell that each one was vibrating with joy and already thinking of ways to really make the castle and their rooms more like home. Hunk was discussing with Shiro about garden while Pidge, Keith and Lance all chatted about wanting to get things from retro video games like the last mall or maybe even weird alien game consoles. 

Wings fluffed up in excitement and there was a bit of wing slaps because of how hyper the atmosphere become. Allura and Coran smiled at the atmosphere for the suffocating one that had plagued the castle was too much for anyone to bare for much longer. 

“Just remember to be on your best behavior.” Coran warned, making the Paladins sound off with okays. 

“Whoa! Is that the mall?!” Pidge cried, her wing spreading out and slapping both Keith and Lance in the face. Lance struggled a bit with feathers in his mouth spitting one out and grabbing it before it fell to the floor with a huff. 

But, the annoyance melted into an awe at the site he saw before him. 

“They made a moon into a mall!?” Lance cried, looking at the large moon floating above the planet with many ships coming in and out of it. “Many moons are used for this purpose.” Coran explained, parking the castle in a secluded area. 

“I will be staying here to guard the castle and do some more repairs. You all take two pods to the mall just in case.” Coran explained, this caused Lance to frown and making sure to make a mental note to get the other a few things while they were there. 

“Princess will you be accompanying us?” Shiro asked. 

Allura nodded her head, though very reserved as she did not want to anger or give anymore ire to some of the other Paladins. While a talk had happen and some forgiving was made, it wasn't completely healed over. Thankfully, they were all trying and gave Allura encouraging grins before they started walking towards the hangar. 

“Alright, everyone in the space suites.” Shiro ordered, getting groans all around. But, it was decided they use those suites in order to hide their identities. They couldn't allow the Empire to figure out where they were while they were still healing. 

“Lance help me.” Pidge asked, showing Lance that she couldn't get the suite all the way up to her shoulders. Lance immediately went to Pidge's side and untangled the suite in order to get it in it's right position. 

“Man these space things are difficult.” Pidge whined, getting agreements from everyone. “Pidge is right, not as comfortable nor as protective as our Paladin armors.” Shiro sighed, as he looked over the very similar outfits. 

“Sadly, we can't wear our armors.” Hunk sighed. 

“That's one thing we should also consider in getting. Some new clothes probably be nice.” Keith mused, getting Hunk and Shiro to nod beside him. 

“Pidge that also means you.” Lance teased, all the while Pidge stuck her tongue out towards the other. 

“Alright, everyone to the pods! We'll have three hours at the mall before leaving so please use your time wisely.” Allura spoke, making everyone scramble into the small ships. Lance almost bounced in his seat with all the excitement he was feeling. 

Everyone was restless and couldn't seem to sit still. By the time they got the mall everyone was scrambling at the door at once. Causing some traffic jam as they finally popped out with a loud 'oof!' sound. 

“Hunk! Pidge! Wait, you can't just sprint off on your own!” Allura scolded with a laugh. Catching the two by their collars and reeling them in without breaking a sweat. Even going as far as lifting the two up that made the two paladins wine. 

“Come on! Let's go! Let's go!” Keith ordered, catching everyone surprise as he started pushing them towards the entrance. 

In the course of two hour the team had to return to their ship at least SIX times to unload the hoards of bags they had. Lance made sure to buy Coran a few items he would think the other would need or liked. Which prompted everyone to get Coran's something so that he would have neat treats when they came back from the mall. 

It was an amazing time for the whole team as they bonded over things that the other never knew they would be interested in. Take Hunk and Keith who immediately ran to a store that looked to have figures of Dinosaurs and even having dinosaur looking bones. Lance chuckling fondly as the two talked to each other with excitement over the items. Telling each other facts, theories and even promising that when they get back to earth they would go on a dig together. 

Lance witnessed Pidge and Allura bonding with each other over cute little potted plants. Shiro not far behind them as he studied each plant and asking Allura how big the green house they had. When she stated the castle had one large one and two small ones did the Leader of Voltron actually give a little puppy laugh before he went crazy in the store they were in. At one point they all got space smoothies each trying out different flavors and immediately finding a favorite with some. 

Lance was even spoiled a bit when he stated his legs were growing a bit tired and having Keith give him a piggy back ride as they went around the stores. While Shiro made sure to hang back just in case Lance fell, which almost happened a few time when he started speaking with his hands when he tried to explain Keith that he needed to get a certain item for himself. By the end of it their energy levels were going down, but all were ready to spend the last hour shopping until they actually dropped from exhaustion. 

“Last hour, make it count.” Allura informed, getting loud agreements from the team. 

Lance looked around before he found the store that looked intriguing. Without saying anything he walked inside and stared in happiness at the aquariums that surrounded him. They were all so beautiful and had creatures inside that were something you would see in fantasy or sci-fi. 

Then again their life was basically sci-fi and fantasy combined in one large cluster of crazy things. 

Something large and shiny caught his eye making Lance almost sputter at what he was seeing the large tank. “Shut the front door... no... I can't believe this.” Lance spoke, looking at the large creature leisurely resting in the tank. Though a few started to move as soon as Lance started kneeling in order to have a closer look. 

“Hello! I see you are interested in the Star Searchers.” came a bubble voice. Allowing Lance to look up to see an alien that looked both bug and fish at the same time. 

“Star Searchers?” Lance inquired, getting a nod from the sales alien who gently opened the large hatch on top. For a few seconds they didn't do anything, but soon two started to quickly move out of the aquarium and shaking off the water as it stood up. 

Lance's eyes sparkled and he could help immediately tackling the two creature. Rubbing his face on the large blue gems that were in the middle of the creature. The eyes that you could barely see through the gems moved to look at Lance and large tentacle like hands wrapped around him. 

“They look just like a shiny starmie.” Lance sobbed, cuddling the almost adult size star fish like creature that continued to cuddle him with their tentacles. 

“I don't know what this starmie is. But, I'm surprised these Star Searchers taken such a liking to you.” the alien sale woman explained, staring in awe as more came out of the aquarium to join in on the cuddle pile. Soon Lance was completely covered in wiggling tentacles while the human looked completely blissful. 

“How much!” Lance cried, getting all the large starfish to wiggle around in excitement. 

“You want all of them?” 

“Yes! Every single one!” 

A few moments later.... 

“..... we shouldn't have left him alone.” Keith mumbled, watching Lance march back towards the ships with a line of wiggling starfish all looking as happy as Lance. 

“Oh! I have to go to the bathroom. Pidge, can you lead them back to the ship?” Lance asked, watching Pidge nod with excitement while Lance ran to the bathrooms. “Lance, we'll wait for you at the ship!” Shiro called, while Keith was poking at one of the creature along with Hunk. 

Which caused said starfish to attack the two from being annoyed at all the poking. Allura and Shiro sighed as they proceeded to try and get the annoyed creature off. 

'Well that was weird.' Lance thought, coming out of the bathroom after washing his hands. It had taken Lance a few minutes to figure out how to use the toilet, but after burying his pride. He finally asked and a kind alien was able to show him the feature he needed in order to go. 

“Now to get back to the others.” Lance whispered, walking down the long hallway only to gasp when something strong gripped his arm painfully. One moment he was in the hallway the next Lance found himself in a dark storage room. Struggling against the attacker with a glare and was about to shout when the large and tall figure harshly whispered to him. 

“I am not here to harm you.” 

“Who the hell are you?” Lance hissed, trying to get a good look at his kidnapper. 

“I need to speak with you.” the figure informed, getting Lance to nervously look around for a weakness or an exit. It was too dark to see and all Lance could tell was the figure that had him was extremely tall and massive in size. Easily towering over him and maybe easily towering over Shiro as well. 

“Listen, I don't want to speak with you until you tell me what the hell is going on!” Lance hissed, getting the figure to sigh and suddenly everything started to glow purple on the figure's suite. 

“My name is......”


End file.
